Parody Time
by Linira
Summary: Parodies of the cliches of fanfiction. Now complete, unless anyone has new ideas for it.
1. Truth or Dare

**_A/N: I figured it's about time someone poked fun at all these (horrible) Truth Or Dare fics, so here it is!_**

_We find __ourselves zooming in on a young women, who oddly appears to have no visible physical flaws whatsoever._

"Hello I'm **(Insert name that is weirdly close to the authors real name)** and this is **(insert horribly generic show name here)**! We're going to be asking the smashers some tough questions, and forcing them to do some horribly generic dares that mainly revolve around them kissing the characters I pair them with, in a completely obvious attempt to be a review whore!"

Link:"At least she's honest"

Samus:"Can't argue with her logic, either."

Host(ess?):"Glad you think so! Marth, You're up first!"

Marth(sweatdrops, slightly put-off by her overly cheery attitude) "Erm, I believe I shall choose Truth."

Host(ess?):"What is there between you and Ike?"

Marth:"I value him as one of my closer friends in the Mansion."

Host(ess?):"Please, we all know you're in love!

Marth:"You are hopelessly misinformed, as there is nothing between us, as I am engaged to the beautiful Sheeda"

Host(ess?)(Eye twitches): "NEXT! Link, what about you and Pit? Or Zelda? Or Ganon? Or Young you? Or Toon you? Or-

_Samus twitches visibly, the Hylian shooting her a worried glance._

Link:"I'm dating Samus"

Host(ess?):"Samus? But she's dating Snake and/or Captain Falcon and is secretly a man!

_Samus takes Link's knife and leaps at the Host(ess?). The screen fades to black._

**_A/N: This story will be dedicated to parodying the cliches of fanfiction, particularly those plauging (sp?) the smash bros. fandom. Review and vote on the new poll in my profile if you want to make me a very happy man._**


	2. High School

**High School**

**_A/N:It's been a while, but I decided that it was time to do another chapter. I may have been a bit hesitant because this fic has my one and only bad review on it, but it's about time I updated. Enjoy this parody of yet another fanfiction cliche. Also, Nobody seemed to get mad when I parodied ToD fics, and Nobody said that most of them are good, so I guess that Nobody really cared. My apoligies to Nobody for insulting Nobody's favorite kind of fanfic. See what I did there?_**

My name is like, Samus Aran, and like, I really like this guy named, like, Link. (His name is Link, not, like, like. LOL) At my, like, school, theres a bunch of guys, who, like, don't like me because i'm pure and would never have sex. LOL. Link's girlfriend is soooo mean to everyone! She, like, orders him around all the time, and, like, sleeps around on him and calls me fat because she's jealous of my body and my purity. So one day, I like, went up to Link in the, like, hallway, and asked him to, like, come to my house after school, and we, like, went there and, like, he kissed me and I was like, LOL Y wud U do tht? And we like, did it and it was amazing. Then we, like, were making out and he told me he's a vampire! And he like, bit me! And then, we, like, went up to Zelda and, like, told her it was, like, over. Then we lived, like, happily ever, like, after.

**_A/N:There ya go, an extremely steriotypical high school fic that reads like wish-fulfillment. Glad that's done._**


	3. MarySue, Er Starsinger Lovestar!

**Mary-Sue, Er, Starsinger Lovestar**

**_A/N:Good lord... You guys really like this fic, huh? Guess it's time for another update. Mary Sue time._**

She appears to be a normal artist except she dresses like a ninja raver, her eyes reflects your soul when you look into them and her hair is pitch black and she wears it just like Peach, but secretly she is actually a half-elf. She is the leader of a ninja clan who is part of a secret organization and she will fight her enemies with the power to transform into an undead phoenix or to turn anyone she bites into a unicorn. Her friends and enemies call her Starsinger Lovestar! Her constant companion is a Hylian enslaved miniature elder god who is also the reason she lives. Her favored weapon is a bio-mechanical burning mallet which acts as a phylactery for her soul.

And she is awesome. She joined the tournament late last year and won the heart of the crowd, most of the guys, and two of the girls. She is so uber kewl and 1337 that she immeadiately won the hearts of the crowd, most of the guys, and two of the girls. Samus didn't like her at first, but then we kicked her out cuz we didn't need Samus anymore, because Starsinger Lovestar was sooooo much cooler, and hotter, and awesomer, and cooler, and more attractive, and cooler, and more beautiful. Then one day, Link fell in love with her, but Marth and Ike wanted her too! So they got into a brawl over it, and then Ike won! But Starsinger Lovestar didn't care, because she loved Pit! And Pit loved her back, cuz she's hot and cool and skinny and sexy and cool and powerful and attractive. So they got married and lived happily ever after.

**_A/N:The mistakes were thrown in there on purpose, to make it funnier. Also, I got the Mary-Sue description from a random generator, just ask if you want the Link._**


	4. BRAWL CHAT!

**BRAWL DO TEH CHAT**

**_A/N:. Now, it's Chatroom time. This one isn't so big in the Super Smash fandom, but it's annoyingly huge in others, so I'm counting it as cliched._**

**Dumb_Blonde has signed in**

****Uber_Hotness has signed in****

******Uber_Hotness : ******Hey Peach, don't you think it's a bit weird we signed in at the same time?

******Dumb_Blonde: ******Of course not, it's standard operating proedure for this cliche...

******Uber_Hotness:******?

******Dumb_Blonde:******Er.. I mean... G, I dunno Ike Wdyt?

******Uber_Hotness:******I don't know what to think Peach...

******Not_An_Elf has signed in******

******Not_An_Elf:******I'm soooo gay! And I like guys!And I love men!

******Not_An_Elf has signed out******

******Uber_Hotness:******Looks like Ness stole Link's computer again...

******Uber_Hotness:******Speaking of Ness, lets spend the rest of our time talking about his relationship with Lucas, while we ignore the quirky things other people post in this room******!******

******Dumb_Blonde:******Nope, I'd rather not.

******Dumb_Blonde has signed out. Thank God.******

_******A/N: Not my best work, and it feels incomplete. Might add on to it later******_


	5. Letters

**Letters From the Smashers**

**_A/N:Right, long story about the whole Q&A thing, but the short version includes a new chapter today! Anyway, here's a parody of a certain fic style that, while humorous, tends to get old._**

**Link**

Uh, hey guys. I'm not gay, and all the ships involving me except the ones the author supports are wrong.

**Samus**

Hey you guys. All the ships involving me are not right, except for the one with the author's OC.

**Marth**

Hello, my subjects. I wish for you to know, I am not homosexually inclined, and every ship involving me is incorrect, except the one that the author writes.

**Ike  
><strong>

Hey. I'm not not (double negative XD :D) straight, and all the ships involving me except the one that the author endorses are completely disgusting.

_**A/N:You get the idea. This one sucks, but at least there's another chapter posted today.**_


	6. Songfic

**Giga-Bowser, the Final Challenge**

**_A/N: So, SongFic time! Song is Beelzeboss The Final Showdown. Took a few creative liberties, like any good songfic._**

It was the bottom of the ninth, the thirteenth hour, the last chance. Me and Samus against Bowser and Ganon. Samus had already lost her suit. After I took a ridiculously painful punch from Ganon, Sam knocked him out of the ring, taking away his last life. Which was good. But now we were beaten, bruised, and up against Bowser, who had just grabbed a Smash Ball. So, in a fit of brilliance Samus still insists was temporary insanity that affected us all, I stood and sang out;

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Surprisingly enough, I was joined by the Ice Queen herself, Samus mo'fucking Aran.

In an even more shocking turn of events, Bowser sang back as he finished transforming and began advancing on us.

"Yes you are fucked, shit out of luck  
>Now I'm unbeatable and my cock you will suck<br>This battle will be mine and you're first in line  
>Ganon bought me some time, and now you shall die!"<p>

At this point, I can start to buy Samus's theory. After all, insanity seems to be the only explanation for the idea I got.

"Wait! Hold up! Slow down, you ugly motherfucker!"  
>We challenge you to a rockoff!<br>Give us one chance to melt your face off!"

Surprisingly enough, that shit worked.

"Fuck! Fuck!  
>The Koopa code prevents me<br>From declining an honorable challenge!  
>What... are your terms?<br>Whats the catch?!"

I nearly laughed from relief. All we had to do was stall him, right?

"If we win, you have to jump your turtle ass off the stage!  
>Also, you have to tell us how to get Giga-Forms."<p>

"Hah! And when I win?!"

"Then you can take Samus... to be your sex slave!"

Then Samus smacked the back of my head, and chimed in. "What! You chauvinistic piece of-"

"Trust me Sam, it's the only way!"

"I'm going to kick your-"

"I accept your terms!"

Yeah, Sam really did kick my ass later. Then apologized. Then Falcon called her a "Tsundere" and she flipped her shit. Anyway-

"Hahahahahah! I'm the Devil and a God! I'm Giga Bowser!  
>Nothing you do can harm me!<br>I'm the devil I can do what I want!  
>Theres never been a rockoff I've ever lost!<br>Can't wait to take Sam back home!  
>No need for Peachs when I got Plums!" <p>

"Plums? What the-"

"It's about your ass, bitch, don't question me!"

I chuckled a bit. "Hold up, my turn."

Samus seemed to be reevaluating her opinion of her ass, so I tried to get her attention.

"Hey! Sam! Lets bring the Thunder!"

"My ass is not like a plum! The hell is he talking about?"

"Damn it Samus! He's gonna make you his sex lave! You're gonna give birth to Koopalings!"

"Oh, _hell_ no! Come on Link, It's time to blow doors down!"

"Hell yeah! Lets go!" I cheered.

She laughed. "Dude, we've been through so much shit!"

"Took six laser shots.. to the dick!"

We managed to sync up the next line. "Now its time to blow this fucker down!"

"C'mon Plumbabe cause it's time to blow doors down!"

"Don't make me kill you till after we blow doors down!"

We synced up the line... mostly.

"Now we got to blow this fucker down!  
>We'll kick your ass then we'll-"<p>

"Take you to pound-town!" My contribution.

"Knock you the fuck out of here!" Samus.

She looked to me, and I went on.

"Hey Beelze- er, Giga-Bowser!  
>We know your weakness!<br>We rock your mind!  
>Might as well tell you!<br>We stalled for time!"

Samus facepalmed, and Bowser chuckled.

"You guys are fucking lame!"

He advanced on us, radiating malice.

"I still have thirty seconds, you wimps!  
>Samus will be mine!<br>Taste fire, bitch!"

I dodged, and noticed Samus charging her Paralyser. Time to buy more time! Hell, I'm the master of it... I turned three days into half a year!

"You can't hit me, you little bitch!" I jumped at him and swung at his face. He took the blow and slapped me away.

He stepped towards me, and I noticed him shrinking. Samus shot him in the back, and we charged.

As he was kareening over the edge, he screamed at us.

"No! Fuck!  
>Fuck you, Link!<br>Fuck you, Samus!  
>I'll get you little bitches next time!<p> 


	7. LEMON TIME

**Lemon**

A/N:

_** I'm sorry for the delay, everyone. I've pretty much wiped this fic from my mind, to be honest. But... I felt it was glaringly incomplete without this final parody, so without further ado... I present the (as far as I currently know) final chapter of Parody Time! Don't worry, it's as safe for work as a suit and tie. I attempted to write this as stupidly as possible, so if this is your only encounter with my work, I apologize. **_

It was a fine day in the Smash Mansion... but not as fine as the two people who were currently smashing it in one of its many rooms. And by Smashing, I don't mean fighting. And by it, I mean their pelvises. And by one of it's many rooms, I mean Ike's room specifically. Now, you may be thinking it means that Ike was one of the two smashing... but you'd be wrong, but also kind of right since Ike was currently in a match, though he was being smashed, not doing the smashing. But I digress. The ones who were currently smashing in Ike's room were none other than the recurring protagonists of this fic... Samus Aran and Link... Link! (No relation to Mario Mario)

"Ow!" Samus yelped, "I smashed my pelvis on Ike's dresser!"

"..." Link replied, as he wordlessly cried in pain, because he had also smashed his pelvis, but it was into Ike's ottoman. (haha he's short)

Elsewhere in the Mansion, two people were, in fact, banging. Ness and Lucas were banging hard, and it was really hot... until Ganondorf came in and made them stop playing with the pans and the stove, citing last months noodle incident, in which fifteen brave wire frames lost their lives combating the blaze started at 4:23 by the Ice Climbers with naught but the stove, three packets of spaghetti, and a milk jug full of an industrial adhesive. They were, however, let off the hook because of misunderstanding one R. Narvaez's instruction to Blaze it at 4:20. Anyway, I seem to have digressed once again.

In a different part of the mansion, two people were getting it on. And by it I mean their clothes. And by people, I mean hands. And by clothes, I mean gloves. Lets leave Mario to his task for now, and go to his one-time girlfriend, Princess Peach.

Princess Peach was currently having hawt sex with one other Princess, who is most commonly called the "crossdressing hussy". Naturally, we mean Zelda. Zelda was currently using her tongue to pleasure Peach's you know what. It was really hot.

**The end**

_A/N: That joke got old fast... hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
